Kinnikuman Super Phoenix
, Australia |classification = Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 100,000,000 Power (if possessed by God of Intelligence) 950,000 Power (if he's not)|trademark_technique(s) = Muscle Revenger, Raging Ox, Phoenix Stretch|family = Taro Phoenix (フェニックス太郎) - (Father), Shizuko Phoenix (フェニックスシズ子) - (Mother)|japanese_voice = Michihiro Ikemizu|anime = Anime 2 Episode 1 (First Appearance)|manga = Manga Chapter 272 (First Appearance)}}Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, originally Phoenixman, was one of the Five Fated Princes 'and the main antagonist of the penultimate story arc of Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman. 'About (More to Come) 'Story' Scramble for the Throne Arc Super Phoenix was born Phoenixman, in the same hospital and on the same day as Kinnikuman and four other boys. A fire broke out in the wing of the hospital where they were being kept and in the chaos they may have been mixed up leading to confusion over the identity of the true heir to the throne of planet Kinniku. Phoenixman grew up poor and alone, hoping that he could prove himself to be the heir and be taken away from his misery. He had planned on entering a tournament to become the next successor to the throne, but was unable to gain sponsorship by the death of his father (King Tōn, the pig that was mistaken for the real Kinnikuman, is believed to have won this tournament). Phoenixman's misery only increased when Kinnikuman was revealed as the prince of planet Kinniku, as he was (in Phoenixman's eyes) an idiot who got money and recognition without working for them, while Phoenixman was intelligent and had to struggle to survive. He hated Kinnikuman with a passion and trained vigorously to one day defeat him and take the throne. He would eventually develop a deadly heart disease, but ignored it in order to continue his training. When Kinnikuman had proven to his family that he was worthy to become the next king because of his various championships and victories over Akuma Chojin, five evil gods began to fear his interference in their plans. They decided to seek out the five other possible heirs and have them present their claims to the throne as well, resulting in a Survivor Series to determine the most worthy successor. Phoenixman was chosen by the to be his champion against Kinnikuman's ascension, and he relished the chance to get revenge on Kinnikuman and claim the throne he believed was rightfully his (shortly before this, his dying mother had told him that he might be the true prince). He became Kinnikuman Super Phoenix and gathered a team of powerful, ruthless Chojin to assist him. In the first round of the tournament, Super Phoenix's team was pitted against Kinnikuman Big Body and his team in Aizuwakamatsu Castle. Phoenix's ally Mammothman tore through Big Body's teammates before intentionally tying with the last one to allow Phoenix to battle Big Body. Phoenix quickly defeated Big Body with the Muscle Revenger, an attack supposedly only usable by members of the royal Kinniku bloodline. Team Super Phoenix's next round was against Kinnikuman Soldier (really Kinnikuman's brother Ataru Kinniku) in Nagoya Castle. Satan Cross fought and killed The Ninja and tied with Asuraman, and Phoenix, Mammothman and Prisman took on the remainder in a six-man match. Prisman and Mammothman were ultimately taken out of the fight at the cost of the lives of Buffaloman and Brocken Jr. respectively, leaving Ataru and Super Phoenix to finish it. Though Phoenix had burnt Ataru's Muscle Prophecy page (causing him to begin to disappear from existence), Ataru managed to put him into a Muscle Spark, more to show his brother a technique powerful enough to defeat Phoenix than to beat the challenger to the throne himself. Phoenix gained the upper hand and killed Ataru with a Muscle Revenger, and soon after Ataru disappeared. In the finals in Osaka Castle, Satan Cross and Prisman fell to Kinnikuman and Ramenman respectively and The Omegaman defeated Geronimo. The final match would be a six-man tag match with Super Phoenix, Omegaman, and Mammothman opposing Kinnikuman, Robin Mask, and Neptuneman (The Samurai), but Phoenix came up with two new stipulations. The first was that each fighter would hang their Muscle Prophecy page over a fire by a string, and those strings would be tied along with several others to the ring ropes. To prove the effectiveness of this, he burnt Geronimo's page, causing him to disappear. The second was that the winner not only got the throne, but also Bibimba's hand in marriage. Although this seemed to be just another part of Phoenix trying to take everything from Kinnikuman, he shows real concern for Bibimba and calls a short truce with Kinnikuman in order to go save her when she falls from the stands. He also stops Harabote from making a 20-Count when Kinnikuman leaves the ring to heal her with his Face Flash. After Robin and Neptuneman have been erased and Mammothman and Omegaman have been defeated, a fierce one-on-one commences between Kinnikuman and Super Phoenix, in which Phoenix revealed that he can perform the Kinniku Clan's Face Flash technique. When it seemed like Phoenix would win and he had burnt Kinnikuman's Muscle Prophecy page, his mother Shizuko arrived. She reveals that she had only told him that he might be the real prince so that he would feel better about his life and that the only reason he can perform the Face Flash is because she washed his face in the sacred Kinniku Clan's Muscle Falls when he was a baby. Phoenix refused to believe this and tried to defeat Kinnikuman with the Muscle Revenger but his heart disease begins to act up. During this, the souls of those erased by Phoenix (Ataru, Robin, Geronimo, and Neptuneman) went to the Temple of the Evil Gods where Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara was sealed and freed it. Because of this, Kinnikuman and his page were revived and he broke out of the Muscle Revenger and defeated Phoenix with a Complete Muscle Spark. When the Chojin Gods demanded Phoenix be erased, Kinnikuman strongly requested otherwise and revived his erased friends and the murdered Team Soldier. After he is given the throne, Kinnikuman revives Phoenix with a Face Flash and holds him in his arms, recognising Phoenix as a friend. In the interim period, between the Throne arc and the True Akuma Chojin arc, Kinnikuman offered Super Phoenix a position in his government, but Super Phoenix refused every time Kinnikuman made that offer. True Akuma Chojin Arc During the True Akuma Chojin arc, he was seen working a field on a desolate planet. He's also grown off-screen. The God of Intelligence appears and told Super Phoenix that he must descend to Earth once again as his friend has been shaking things up behind the scenes. After the Fated Princes (minus Kinnikuman Soldier) reclaimed their masks from the Chojin museum, they arrived at the Sagrada Familia. Super Phoenix and the others revealed that they're there to kill the Six Spears. Also, Super Phoenix revealed Dexia infiltrated Super Phoenix's team as part of a mysterious plan. For the death matches, Super Phoenix revealed 5 arenas in 5 ancient castles all over the world. Omegaman Aristera wonders how Super Phoenix knows about their history in the first place. Super Phoenix's opponent was Aristera, and their match took.place at Azuchi Castle. During the match, Super Phoenix angers Aristera by saying that his accidental murder of Dexia and subsequent loss against Kinnikuman was great because he put a wrench in the Six Spears' plan. However, Aristera won't stand for the Six Spears' pride being insulted and demonstrates the Omega Apocalypse Crash on Super Phoenix. Super Phoenix survived the attack by calculating a way out of it. He proceeded to make a comeback by using his intelligence against Aristera's overwhelming power and demonstrated the Phoenix Thunder Storm grapple on him. This causes the ring to crash into the roof of Azuchi Castle, revealing a portal into the Chojin Hakaba. It is revealed the Six Spears' ancestors built the precursor to the Azuchi Castle as a way to gain access into the Chojin Hakaba. Oda Nobunaga would follow in the ancient Chojins' footsteps, but The Man sent visions into Akechi Mitsuhide's mind and coerced him into betraying Nobunaga. Aristera asks Super Phoenix to join them in their quest to kill The Man and the other Chojin Gods, but Super Phoenix refuses. Despite his advanced skills, Super Phoenix was unable to damage Aristera significantly. Aristera even managed to reverse the Muscle Revenger with the Giant Glove Cutter technique. To make matters worse, The God of Intelligence showed up. Even though Phoenix refused his offer to be possessed, Phoenix changed his mind after seeing the large gap in power between him and Aristera. With this new boost in power, Phoenix was able to make another comeback in the fight. When Super Phoenix attempted to finish off Aristera with a super-powered Muscle Revenger, Lunaight, Hailman and Gear Master's souls appear on Aristera's Omega Hand and channel their Friendship Power into Aristera, giving him the strength to take on Super Phoenix. They tell him to never give up on their hopes before vanishing. Super Phoenix asked how he managed to get a grasp on Friendship Power. Aristera explained he obtained that power through the hopes of his Omega Centaurians and broke out of the Muscle Revenger. Aristera somehow planned for Phoenix getting possessed by the God of Intelligence. He boasted that he'll be the first one to beat a god in combat. Super Phoenix realised that Aristera is like Kinnikuman in that he has the same infinite potential as him. Aristera hated that Chojin were stuck with the Chojin Kyodo they were born with and sought to change that by fighting powerful Chojin and connecting with them. Aristera was glad that the Gods focused on Kinnikuman, allowing Aristera to build up his power in secret. Aristera pulled off another Omega Apocalypse Crash on Super Phoenix. The God of Intelligence reminded Super Phoenix that has the power of a God behind him. Super Phoenix should be able to recover from this. Super Phoenix does another Muscle Revenger, but Aristera was able to reverse that into a modified Omega Catastrophe Drop, the Omega Armageddon Avenger. Just before he passed out, Super Phoenix revealed that he chose to fight Aristera and the Six Spears because he was humbled by Kinnikuman's kindness and that the Omega Centaurians and the Man were former allies. Also, Super Phoenix suggests that the Six Spears were being used by a greater being and pities the Six Spears because of it. Aristera tells him to shut up and chokes him. Aristera believes that The Man changing doesn't mean the crimes he committed against the ancestors of the Omega Centaurians will vanish. Aristera only wants The Man to atone for those crimes. In response, Super Phoenix thinks that Aristera knows nothing about The Man's love for Chojin and that all Chojin would thank the Man if they learned about what he did. Before tossing a beaten Super Phoenix aside, Aristera claims that Super Phoenix was "a surprisingly upright Chojin to fight". He wonders if Super Phoenix was always like this and theorizes that Super Phoenix changed by the fight against Kinnikuman during the finals of the Scramble for the Throne tournament. Aristera corrects himself and suggests the fight changed them both. He notes the reason why Dexia served Super Phoenix in the first place. When Kinnikuman woke up after his fight against Pirateman, he is dismayed to learn that Super Phoenix would lose to Aristera. Aristera attempts to intimidate Kinnikuman by claiming that the power of the Omega Centaurians is untouchable. That just motivates Kinnikuman to get revenge for Super Phoenix's loss. When Aristera and Mariquitaman challenge the Full Metal Jackets to a match, Super Phoenix reveals that he still has the remote for the six-way Anti-Gravity match from the Scramble for the Throne tournament. He activates the arena, giving the Full Metal Jackets and the Six Spears a suitable ring to fight in. Techniques ; : Phoenix continually headbutts his opponent and sends them flying up in the air, as they come back down he executes a hyper powered headbutt and then as they are upside down he grabs their arms from the back, places his legs over them and drives them to the canvas head first. ; :Initially used on the beheaded corpse of Golemman to provide an escape for Robin Mask and Terryman, Phoenix launches his opponent and kicks them with great force. ; :Phoenix binds his enemy's head and feet on the ring ropes, hearkening back to the medieval execution method of being torn apart by animals. He then begins to knee-drop directly onto his enemy's chest, which is so painful that when it was performed on Kinnikuman, his heart stopped. ; 乱心波,|Fenikkusu Ranshin Ha}} :Phoenix releases a mind wave that allows him to control whoever it hits. ; ストレッチ}} : Phoenix jumps onto his opponent's shoulders and crushes their head by using their arms and his leg as a vice. ; :The same mysterious technique used by Suguru and Ataru. When Phoenix reveals his face, a bright light is emitted. He tried to use it to cut off the Fate Thread of Suguru but instead snipped Omegaman's Thread. ; : Borrowed from Kinnikuman Zebra and used with the power of the God of Technique. ; ;Phoenix Thunder Storm ;Intelligence Monster Power Crash 'Career Information' ;Championships *Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Runner-Up *Kinnikuman 4th Popularity Contest (6th Place) ;Titles *Team Super Phoenix: Second Guard (First Round), Commander (Semifinals, Finals) *Planet Kinniku Throne Successor Candidate ;Win/Loss Record *O Kinnikuman Big Body (Muscle Revenger) *O Kinnikuman Soldier (Muscle Revenger) *X Kinnikuman (Muscle Spark) *X Omegaman Aristera (Omega Armageddon Avenger) 'Teammates' ;Mammothman *Advance Guard ;Satan Cross *Second Guard ;Prisman *Centre Guard ;Omegaman Dexia *Second-in-Command Gallery Super_Phoenix.png Kinnikuman Super Phoenix.png V004.png Trivia References Category:Five Fated Princes Category:Akugyou Chojin Category:Phoenix Team Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Characters from Australia